Inuyasha Meets Devil May Cry
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Inuyasha meets Dante, Kagome meets Lady, Miroku hits on Trish&Lady, Sango hits Miroku. What will happen? idk what to say for the summary but enjoy this crossover! R&R please!
1. Inuyasha Meets Devil May Cry

_Alrighty! A New crossover! It's gonna be all about Dante and Inuyasha! Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or DMC_

**Inuyasha Meets Devil May Cry**

Inuyasha left Kagome at home for a few days so she can catch up on her school. She was sitting on her bed trying to study, it was getting late and she had an exam the next day. Kagome wants to pass Highschool but she can't if she keeps going over to feudal era. Buyo, her cat kept looking out her window, he would just sit there on the window sill and stare out.

"Buyo." Kagome stood up and walked over to her cat. " What are you looking at?" Kagome looked outside and saw a man by the shrine. She couldn't identify him because of the darkness, but his silver hair glowed.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome thought it was Inuyasha at first trying to check up on her. "Hmm..." She grabbed her cat and put him on the floor, she stuck her head out the window and yelled, "SIT BOY!"

The man turned around and vanished.

Kagome gasped as soon as he didn't get crash throught the ground, and instead he dissapeared. " It's not Inuyasha?" Kagome ran downstairs and went to the shrine. She saw a peice of paper on the floor.

_Devil May Cry_

_Open 24/7_

_Cash and Strawberry Sundae's Acceptable_

"Devil May Cry?" Kagome walked over to the well, everything looked the same. She folded the peice of paper and put it in her pocket then returned to her room.

The piece of paper had blood stains on it and was torn. The adress was missing. Kagome went to her computer and decided to look it up.

"Hmm.." She searched around till she found a picture of a man with silver hair. She clicked and was suprised to see what popped up. " What?!"

_Devil May Cry is a service where customers hire the Demon Hunter Dante._

" A Demon Hunter, since when did this guy come into town?" Kagome clicked a larger image of Dante. " So he's the guy snooping around the shrine...he's kinda cute." She giggled to herself. She then looked for the adress, she took out the piece of paper she found and wrote it down.

The next morning Kagome got up ready to take her exam. She sighed and looked out her window staring at the shrine, she wondered why the she saw yesterday left the paper there.

"The paper!" Kagome quickly reached into her pockets and pulled out the paper. She put on her uniform and shoes then quickly ran out the door. She wasn't aware of the fact she had a big test today since she was preoccupied with the whole 'Devil May Cry' situation.

"Where the heck is it?" She looked at the adress and looked at the street signs. " It's supposed to be here, I don't see it-" Kagome was blinded by a bright light and as soon as she regained her vision she felt stupid. " Oh.." A light came from the building in front of her with big flashing letters, Devil May Cry.

"How did I not see that?" Kagome shook her head and walked over to it.

She knocked twice and the door opened, it was unlock. She entered the building, it was dark and smelled of pizza, alcohol, sweets, and blood.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the room.

"What?!" A man with silver hair came through the door behind her carrying a guitar case.

Kagome gasped for a second when she saw him covered in blood. " A-are you Dante?"

"Who's asking?" He sat down in his chair and landed his feet on the desk.

"You were the guy I saw last night."

"Last night?" He asked, not familiar with what she said.

"Yes! It was you, you left this outside the Higurashi shrine. She showed him the peice of paper he left behind.

"Hm?" He took a look at it. "Who the hell has been sending out fliers to people about this place?!"

"Are you Dante?" Kagome asked again.

"Yeah, I am." he answered.

"And you're a demon hunter?"

"No I'm a chef, and this isn't demon blood on my coat, it's pork blood." Dante said sarcastically.

"I'm serious! You can't be serious about demon's in this world, without the shikon jewel demon's can't get through the well from the feudal era! Isn't that the only way demon's appear?!"

"Shikon Jewel? A well? Feaudal era?...So that's your shrine?" Dante asked.

"So it WAS you!" Kagome pointed.

"I guess so, I was chasing after some demon dog who was stealing strawberry sundaes from the shop. Agh, that damn mutt got away! No one gets between me and my strawberry sundaes!" Dante pounded his fist on the table.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered.

"Inuyasha? Wait wait wait...you friends with this demon or something? And how do you know so much about demon's? You look like a simple little_ school _girl who wouldn't know these things...come to think of it you look like a friend of mine.." Dante said referring to Lady.

"OH MY GOD!!" Kagome jumped up.

'Woah! What's wrong?!" Dante stood up thinking something happened.

"I'm missing school!! AGAIN! And my exam is today! Oh no! Oh no!" Kagome worried.

"A test? Why are you getting so worked up over some test?" Dante walked over to his jukebox.

"It's this important test I need to pass because I- AGH! I'll spare you the details but I gotta go! I was so caught up with this demon thing! Um, I'll talk to you about this later! BYE!" Kagome ran out and ran to school.

"Umm...I could've given her a ride." Dante shrugged his shoulders and sat back down with his feet on his desk and picked up his phone to order pizza.

"Yeah um can I have a a large pizza, no olives."

_To be continued..._


	2. Kagome Meets Lady

**Kagome Meets Lady**

Kagome finished her exam and sighed with relief that it's all over.

"Hey Kagome! You want to come with us to an ice cream shop?" One of Kagome's friends asked.

"Um, sure. Why not." Kagome left to the shop with her friends.

"So Kagome it's been weeks since we got to hang out like this." Yuka said.

"Yeah Kagome, Your family must have a terrible inheritable sickness, and it looks like you're the one who's the most vulnerable to it." Ayumi mentioned.

"I know, sorry guys. I guess it's just one of those things." Kagome apologized.

"You don't need to say sorry Kagome, it's not like it's your fault you're always sick." Eri smiled.

"Thanks." Kagome took a bite of her ice cream.

"So any news with your little delinquent boyfriend?" Ayumi wondered.

"Yeah! I almost forgot about him, he's not making you sick is he?" Eri asked.

"Oh no! Um, actually we're great. He's just off somewhere..." Kagome sighed.

Eri looked behind Kagome and saw a man with silver hair walk in. "Hey Kagome, isn't that him?!" Eri pointed.

"What?" The girls turned around to see a tall, silver headed man with a long red coat walk in with a short haired brunette in school clothes.

"Kagome did your boyfriend get a hair cut?" Ayumi asked.

"And a new wardrobe?" Yuka added.

"And a new girlfriend? Her uniform doesn't look similar to any of the other schools around here." Eri said.

Kagome noticed it was Dante. " I'll be right back..." Kagome stood up and walked over to them.

"Do you think Kagome's going to fight with that older girl over that guy?" Yuka whispered.

"I don't think Kagome would do that." Eri replied.

"What if he's cheating on her!? Oooh, if he thinks he's going to get away with getting her sick and breaking her heart he's got another thing coming!" Ayumi said.

"Strawberry Sundae and a bottled water for the princess." Dante said to the waiteress.

"Coming right up!"  
"Dante, you get an amazing strawberry sundae and the _princess_ gets water?" Lady asked annoyed.

"What?! If I watch you eat that I'm gonna lose that specialty between me and my sundaes." Dante smiled.

"Whatever." Lady crossed her arms.

"Dante?" Kagome stood in front of them.

"Hey, school girl!" Dante chuckled.

"Who's this?" Lady asked.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome introduced herself.

"Oh so that's your name, Ka-Go-Me." Dante said slowly.

"You look like you have something important to say, sit." Lady scooted over.

"Thanks, um I kind of wanted to finish what we were talking about this morning." Kagome said.

"Oh right, demons."

"What is a little girl like you intrested in demons for?" Lady asked.

"I've been surrounded by demons for a few years now. I'm kind of used to it."

"How is this possible? You encounter some attack?" Lady wondered.

"Kind of." Kagome looked at Dante.

"So tell me about that well of yours." Dant asked.

"First tell me what you were doing with Inuyasha? And what you were doing at the shrine." Kagome said.

"The mutt was stealing my sundaes! Didn't I mention this earlier? And he was pissing me off sniffing the floor so I chased after him and he ran into the shrine and into the well. I wounded him a bit but he escaped into that vanishing well of yours."

"You hurt Inuyasha!?" Kagome asked worried.

"Calm down, I didn't kill him." Dante said.

"What about the peice of paper I found all torn and covered in blood?" Kagome took it out again and showed it.

"Oh, that's mine." Lady chuckled. " I printed out some fliers about Dante's place so he could make more money since he owes me. I taped it to his back." Lady smiled.

"What?!" Dante touched his back. "You didn't put aything else on did you?!"

"Calm down, no!"

"But it was bloody and torn-"Kagome was cut off.

"He fought a little, blood probably splattered from an earlier wound." He explained.

Kagome turned around forgetting about her friends and made a wierd face once she saw them staring at her.

"Umm...ok, so about the well??" Dante asked.

"Oh yeah, it's a passage way from this world to the feudal era, which is like 500 years from today. It's filled with all kinds of demons ." Kagome answered.

"500 years eh, and demons?"

"And the only way to get through is with the shikon jewel, this is a piece of it." Kagome showed them her necklace.

"So how did Inuyasha get to the other side? He has a jewel too?"

"No, but I'm sure it's because of the beads he has around his neck." Kagome took a quick glance at her friends once more hoping they don't hear anything.

"What do the beads do?" Lady asked.

"It is to control him, when we first met he kind of went crazy on me and wanted me dead but an old priestess sealed the beads onto him so that way whenever I say _Sit_, he crashes through the ground.

"OH! So that's why you yelled that to me?" Dante finally understood. " I don't have magic beads though."

"Actually I only commanded that because I thought you were Inuyasha snooping around. I couldn't see who it really was in the dark."

Lady stretched out her arms. "So is it possible that the well is letting demon's come through to cause chaos in the human world?" She asked.

"Or! Maybe the demons that do exist in the human world are trying to get through the well that way it can retrieve that magic jewel you got there." Dante explained.

"Dante! That makes no sense if she's here in the human realm! What I was saying is, that it's possible that they are also trying to get through the well to get the jewel from Kagome." Lady cleared it out.

"It's my second day back from the fuedal era, I'm spending most of my time there helping Inuyasha find jewel shards that are imbedded in other demons."

"So you encounter them as an everyday thing?" Lady sighed and her brain was hurting.

"Yeah, I'm going back Tomorrow."

"Take us with you." Dante said. "I need to visit this feudal era and see these demons. Also, I still got a score to settle with this Inuyasha punk."

"Wait, but she said the only way to get through is the shikon jewel. Without it, we're going no where." Lady mentioned.

"Unless she gives us a piece for the time being."

"I don't know if I can do that.." Kagome held the jewel.

"Listen girly, I need to see this feudal place of yours,I've gone some questions that need some answering so YOU are taking me." Dante demanded.

"What about me?!"Lady asked.

"What about you? Listen hot stuff, this is a demon thing. You wouldn't understand." Dante snickered.

Lady slapped him upside the head and huffed. "Hmph! Fine I won't go, but your buisness needs some running and I'm not watching over it for you! Plus your still in debt." Lady stood up. "What the hell?! 30 minutes for a freakin bottled water?! I'm going home, see you Dante. Nice to meet you Kagome, oh and by the way I'm Lady." Lady walked out.

"Later hot stuff!" Dante chuckled.

"Ugh, I shouldn't keep my friends waiting, I should get going, and about the feudal era...I'll see what I can do. Bye." Kagome walked back to her friends.

"Later girly." Dante looked around and looked at his empty table.

" Damn it! Where the hell is my damn strawberry sundae!!??"

_To be continued..._


	3. Dante Enters The Feudal Era

**Dante Enters The Feudal Era**

* * *

It was the next morning and Dante was asleep in his chair with a magazine over his face, his feet were elevated onto the desk and his arms were crossed over his chest. Dante spent most of his time partying byhimself by ordering a large pizza and blasting loud music when he gets no calls.

_RING RING!!_

Dante's phone began to ring and the magazine muffled his loud groaning.

"Uggghhhh...." He picked up the phone with his face still covered. " Devil May Cry..."

"Dante it's Kagome, I think I can take you with me. And without taking out a piece of the jewel. Just meet me at the shrine in about 5 minutes, I'm about to head out."

"You got it." Dante clicked and sat up letting the magazine fall onto his lap, he picked it up and placed it on the table. He stood up, stretched and yawned and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

Kagome sat by the well in the Higurashi Shrine. She looked down the well and clutched onto the almost complete jewel. She heard a car door slam outside and foot steps coming towards her.

"Hey girlie." Dante snickered. He carried his sword, Rebellion, in the guitar case he had on his back and his pair of black and white pistols, Ebony and Ivory.

"Dante, You came prepared." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, In case I need to kick any demon's ass, Like you said, we're going 500 years into the past filled with all kinds of blood thirsty demons. So how's this going to work?" He asked looking down the dark well.

"Well, as long as you're with me you can get through, so are you ready?" Kagome stood by him and held out her hand. Dante looked at her and placed his hand in hers. They stood on the side of the well.

"Are you ready Dante?" Kagome asked. Dante nodded.

Lady was riding her motorcycle past Kagome's house until she realized Dante's car.

_Dante's here?_

Lady parked and got off walking over to the shrine. She saw the two ready to leap in.

"Dante-"

Dante turned around but before he could see who it was they jumped in, and Lady quickly leapt into the well along with them.

* * *

"OWWW..."

Dante complained as he landed on the floor with Kagome sitting on his back.

Kagome looked up and saw blue skies and trees. " Hey, we're here!"

"AHH!!" Out of no where Lady landed next to Dante's head.

"LADY!?" Kagome and Dante yelled simultaneously.

"Ohhh, hi guys." Lady giggled nervously.

"What are you doing here woman!? Didn't I tell you this was a demon thing?" Dante said.

"And didn't I say I'm not running your buisness for you? What am I supposed to do back there if I have no one to give jobs to?" Lady stood up and dusted herself off.

"Aww, so you need me? How cute." Dante chuckled.

"Don't push it." Lady said.

"Hey girlie you think you can get off? My skin his rubbing off dirt and bones."

"Oh sorry!" Kagome stood up next to Lady.

"Kagome, What kind of well is this?" Lady asked.

"It's the bone eater's well. They throw demon bones down here." Kaogme looked around.

"So this is like some kind of demon burial ground?" Dante said.

"Yeah."

Dante looked up. " How are we going to get out of here?" He asked.

"Climb." Kagome grabbed vines sticking out from the walls and began to climb.

"Ohh.." Dante looked up from underneath Kagome, Lady elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Perv." Lady shook her head.

"Here grab my hand." Kagome gave them her hand and Lady reached for it and pulled herself out.

"Come on Demon boy." Kagome and Lady gave him their hands. He held on to them and used his feet to support him.

"Ugh!! He's heavy!" Kagome complained.

"Must be that Pizza and Sundae diet."Lady chuckled.

They finally pulled him out and they all sat on the grass.

"Kagome...this place looks pretty peaceful." Lady said looking around.

"For now anyways. Come on, we gotta go to Old Lady Kaede's house." Kagome stood up and the two followed her.

Villagers stared and made odd faces at the three humans from the modern era.

_"Are they demons?"_

_"Look at that woman, she has two different eye colors."_

_"That man's hair..."_

_"They are strange."_

_"Demons?"_

The Villagers whispered to each other gossiping about them.

"I feel like I'm in high school again." Lady sighed.

"What the hell are they looking at?" Dante scoffed.

"They think we're demons because of how oddly we're dressed." Kagome answered.

"Shouldn't they be used to demons?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." They arrived at Kaede's home. " We're here!"

"Kagome!" Sango greeted her.

"Kagome you're finally back." Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

Lady and Dante walked in and before they knew it Miroku held onto Lady's hands.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

"Uhhh..." Lady was confused.

Kagome and Shippo sighed, Dante gave Miroku a death glare and Sango grabbed Miroku by his little ponytail and slammed him back down.

"Hey..where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He's helping Kaede gather wood." Sango replied.

Dante and Lady sat down with the others.

"Who are you guys?" Shippo asked.

"I'm Lady and this is Dante."

"So are you guys Kagome's friends from school?" Sango asked the two.

"No, we don't, I graduated a few years ago and Dante works in his own buisness." Lady answered.

"An older woman, I like." Miroku smiled, Sango hit him with her boomerang.

"So what's Dante's buisness." Sango wondered.

"I'm a Demon Hunter, I take jobs from people who have demon issues." Dante said.

"Kagome, you have demons in your time period too?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"I guess so, I never realized it til now."

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Shippo sat in front of the two Demon Hunters.

"Aww...what a cute little fox demon." Lady played with Shippo's cheeks.

"I have some questions, and I need to figure out something about the demons in this time." Dante answered.

"It's a long story but, why is a human from the modern era doing wanting to know about demons in this era?" Miroku looked at Dante.

"The thing is, I'm the son of Spa-" Before Dante could finish Inuyasha and Kaede walked in.

"We go the woo-" Inuyasha recognized Dante. He dropped the wood, jumped back and pulled out his tetsaiga. " What is _HE _doing here?!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Hey! You're that stupid mutt I chased the other night!" Dante stood up, pulled out his two pistols and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Dante! What are you guys doing!?" Sango and the others stood up.

"You think that sword will hit me before these bullets pierce a hole between your eyes?" Dante snickered.

"AGH!" Inuyasha slammed his sword down and sliced a peice of wood as Dante nicley dodged it and began to shoot. Inuyasha jumped back out of the house so no one would get hurt and Dante followed him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran out and the others followed the fight.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled at Dante trying to cut him with his sword.

Dante dodged every hit and Inuyasha dodged his shots with his sword. " It's none of your buisness you strawberry sundae stealing dog!!"

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha swung his sword sideways to get a chance to slice up Dante's torso, but Dante jumped up and landed on the tetsaiga.

"Dogs arn't even supposed to eat ice cream!!!" Dante yelled running across the wide sword and ready to take out his opponent's head.

"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screamed out.

Before Dante got a chance to blow the demon dog's brains out, a sudden force slammed Inuyasha into the ground making Dante fall forward and crashing to the flock of chickens.

"Wow Kagome, that 'sit' thing really does work." Lady said impressed.

"Agh Damn..." Dante stood up and heard a shattering sound, he looked down, lifted up his foot and saw broken egg shells and yolk splattered on the ground and his shoe. "Uh oh...I killed a bird." Dante walked looked at the other chickens, " Sorry!"

Dante walked over to Inuyasha where he was still plunged into the ground. " Eh, I didn't get to kill you, but at least I get to see you eat dirt. Good enough for me." Dante walked back to Lady and Kagome.

Shippo jumped onto Inuyash'as back and poked him.

"Inuyasha! Get up."

Inuyasha lifted his head and spit dirt from his mouth. " That damn half demon is gonna pay!" Inuyasha scowled pounding his fist on the ground.

"Half demon? Dante's a half demon?" Shippo asked.

"I could smell his demon blood, it's just like mine."

"Come to think of it he kind of reminds me of you Inuyasha, except he isn't as stubborn and he doesn't have dog ears. Oh! and his weapons seem way more advance than this old this old thing." Shippo pointed at Inuyasha's sword.

Inuyasha stood up and placed his sword back in its sheath. " Shippo, don't compare me to that 'thing'! He's nothing like me."

"If you say so Inuyasha, but what was this whole fight about? Strawberry Sundaes?"

_TO Be Continued..._


	4. The Lady and The Wolf

_**The Lady and The Wolf**_

Everybody is back at Kaede's house, the sun fell and the moon has risen into the night sky. Inuyasha is sitting down in the corner still moping about earlier today while the others are surrounded by a little bon fire getting to know Dante and Lady.

"How long do you guys plan on staying?" Shippo asked Dante.

"I don't know, probably until I get some answers." Dante stared into the fire.

Miroku sat between Lady and Sango, Dante is sitting across from Lady, Kagome is beside him sitting across Miroku and Shippo sitting with Kagome.

"Lady, may I ask, is Lady your real name? I mean, it's just awkward calling you Lady Lady. You know?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah, here in this era we say names like, Lady Kaede, Lady Pirestess, at first Miroku called Kagome, Lady Kagome." Shippo added.

"Oh, Um..." Lady looked at Dante knowing that he was the one who started calling her that. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Kagome questioned, she looked over at Inuyasha who continued to stare at the wall. "Inuyasha, Why don't you sit over here with us?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"He's still sulking about the fight today." Shippo said.

"If Girlie hadn't stopped us today, you guys would be cleaning up the mess I would've made out there and then throw his precious little bones down that well in the forest." Dante said playing with his gun.

Inuyasha growled at what Dante said.

"That's what happens when you steal strawberry sundaes from me." Dante snickered.

"Is this what this whole thing was about? Strawberry sundaes?" Sango raised a brow and stared at Dante.

"Well, that fight was, but not the entire reason I'm here." He answered.

"Lady, why are you here as well?" Miroku asked.

"I wasn't exactly invited since Dante mentioned that his trip here would be a, 'Demon Thing', but I passed by this morning and saw them, so i jumped in." Lady said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"It's getting hot in here and stuffy with smoke...So I'm going out for some fresh air." Lady said, exiting Kaede's home.

"I'll come with you!" Miroku smiled about to get up until Sango slammed one of her knives into his robe and digging it into the ground, Miroku was now stuck.

"Oh no you don't monk! You are staying here." Sango said angrily.

Lady ended up walking alone into the forest.

"Dante, don't you think you should go with her? It's late and demon's could be after her, She might get hurt." Shippo said.

"Nah, she's a big girl, she can handle those things on her own." Dante said.

"But-"

"Listen kid, Didn't we mention this earlier? Lady is a very skilled demon hunter, if she encounter's one, she'll rip him apart. Don't worry." Dante smiled and put his gun back in its holster.

Lady walked around, it was breezy outside and she loved how the cool air caressed her skin. She found her way to the well and decided to jump in and see if anything happens. She jumped and landed on a skull, crushing it to pieces. She looked up and all she could see are bright stars shining down the well. Since nothing happened she climbed back up.

"Well that was a waste of time-" Lady noticed a presence, and it was coming towards her, fast. She tried pulling out a weapon, but the presence has moved to quick for her and has already stood behind her placing his hand on her shoulders. As Lady was about to make a move...

"Kagome! Have you been down that well all this time!? Oh I missed you! Now where the hell is that mutt?! You shouldn't be here all alone! But here I am!"

It was Kouga, hugging Lady, squeezing her tightly and moving her side to side.

"K-Kagome?" Lady was confused.

"I could smell your scent from a mile away! But it's mixed with the scent of several other demons! Kagome! Why would you do this to me?!" Kouga sighed, but continued to smile and he quickly turned Lady around so she could face him and he held her hands. "I guess this means you've finally left that mutt. I'm so glad! Now you can finally be with me!" Kouga smiled happily.

"Uhh...Hate to break it to you buddy but I'm not-" Lady couldn't finish since he placed a finger on her lips.

"Say no more, You're coming with me back with the others!" Kouga quickly lifted Lady onto his shoulder as if she is being carried like Santa's bag of toys and he fled.

Kouga was fast, it was as if he was running at the speed of lightning, Lady was impressed but she just sighed. _'I can't believe he thinks I'm Kagome.'_

They finally stopped and Kouga placed her on a rock. Kouga stood beside her and made an announcement.

"My fellow comrades of the wolf demon tribe! It seems my fair Kagome has left that mutt, Inuyasha! She is now here to stay! Now, here are the consquences if any of you come near my Kagome as a threat: First, a warning, which means I'll hit you upside the head to jog your memory so you can next time remember NOT to threat her. Second, I'll rip off one of your limbs and feed them to wolves as you watch. And finally, third, I'll kill you, and I'll kill you with my own bare hands. Got it!?" Kouga said.

"GOT IT!" The tribe agreed.

"So that means no: screaming at Kagome, Yelling at Kagome, trying to eat Kagome, trying to make little half wolf half human babies with Kagome, no smelling Kagome, no touching Kagome, and no causing any type of pain towards Kagome." Kouga finished.

"Yes Kouga!" The all agreed.

Lady had a confused expression on her face and she stood up.

"Uhh..AGH! Listen wolf! I'm NOT Kagome. I don't even know how you confused me with her!" Lady announced.

Kouga looked at Lady with a sad look and the tribe gasped. "S-So Kagome is still with Inuyasha? NO!! Wait! Why are you wearing strange clothes like Kagome? And why do you have her scent!?"

Lady looked at her clothes. "'I'm not even wearing the same clothes at her! What are you talking about? And my scent? I don't-" Lady remembered that she was since beside her at the house. "oh..her scent must've rubbed off on me from earlier. Agh, I'm not Kagome, so can I leave?!" Lady asked.

"Wh-What?! Agh, I guess you arn't Kagome, Kagome has pretty blue, grey eyes, she smells pretty and she looks alot more innocent than you do." Kouga placed his finger on his temple. "Hmmm.."

"Since I'm not your precious Kagome, would you like to have a try and kill me?" Lady asked prepared to pull out her weapons.

"Hmm, well...You ARE nothing like Kagome, your much older than her, your eyes are different colors, you have short hair, you seem skilled when it comes to fighting, I don't sense any magical powers from you, and you have really nice legs."

"What?" Lady wondered if she was either insulted or complimented.

"I've made up my mind! You are now my new woman!" Kouga held her close.

_I don't know if I should kill them all or play along..._

Lady had no clue what to do.

Back at Kaede's house Miroku and Kagome are getting worried about Lady while Inuyasha is still moping, Dante is starving, and Sango is glaring at Miroku.

"Lady has been out for hours now..where could she be?"Kagome wondered.

"You see Sango, you should have just let me go with her and we would have been back by now-UGH!" As Miroku complained Sango slammed her boomerang on Miroku's head.

"Don't blame this on me Miroku!" Sango said.

"Don't worry, Damn you guys need to get your ears cleaned or something, I already told you guys that Lady can handle things on her own. She porbably encountered some demons and she's kicking their ass." Dante said moaning for food.

"It shouldn't take this long though." Kagome said.

"Maybe there's alot. Lady doesn't have a big sword that can kill a thousand demons at once like Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Maybe we should go out looking for her, Dante why don't you-"

"I'll go." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Inuyasha, you'll get Lady?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, If you guys went looking for her, you wouldn't even know where to start, I'll track down her scent." Inuyasha fixed his sheath and left.

"I hope she's ok." Kagome worried.

"AGH! How many times do I have to tell you people! Lady will come back in one piece, they have worse demons back in the underworld." Dante said.

Inuyasha began sniffing the ground and it led him to the well, once he reached the well he smelled another familiar scent.

"Damn..Kouga!"

_To Be Continued..._


	5. The rejected wolf and Kidnapped Demon

**The Rejected Wolf and Kidnapped Demon**

Sniffing and scurrying through the forest, Inuyasha tracked down Kouga's scent. He hopped from tree to tree, growling at the fact he has to meet up with Kouga. It was getting dark and he relied on his nose to find his way.

Back at Kouga's place, Lady was being adored by the tribe members. She was stuck sitting on a rock while everyone surrounded her. She turned her head side to side staring at the hungry wolves, knowing they are forced to resist under Kouga's orders. Sighing and twirling her hair in her fingers, Lady rolled her eyes at the drooling Kouga.

"So, Kouga..." Said Lady.

"Yes, my love?" He answered holding her hand.

"Can I go?" Lady asked nicely.

"But you are to be my betrothed, you are one of us now. Why would you leave?" Kouga asked squeezing her hand.

"Um, I'm not your woman, and I'm not a freaking wolf. And I just want to get the hell out of here. So if you would excuse I-" As Lady pulled her hands away from Kouga and stood up to walk away, Kouga grabbed her and quickly carried her away from the others to someplace private.

Returning to the forest, Kouga dropped Lady onto the grass and crouched in front of her.

"Ugh, Ow. What the hell?!" Lady complained.

"Take off your clothes-" Smacking Kouga upside the head, Lady scoffed at his request and pulled out a gun.

"What the hell are you trying to pull you stupid wolf?!" She was ready to pull the trigger.

"I love you, and I want you to be my woman, and the only way is to bear my children. So once this is over, you will be my mate forever." Kouga explained, pushing away the gun and placing her against the grass.

Lady blinked a few times, she opened her mouth and no words came out. She didn't know what to think or say.

Kouga held her chin and just as he was about to place his lips against hers...

"Lady!" Inuyasha rushed in and jumped at Kouga pushing him away from Lady.

"Inuyasha?" Lady came to her senses and sat up.

Inuyasha and Kouga rolled around in the dirt trying to strangle each other. Lady pulled out her gun and shot at the tree to get their attention.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears caused him to bark and Kouga to howl.

"Stop it." Lady said pointing the gun at them.

"Oh my god. What is that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"it's some futuristic device." Kouga said.

"it's so loud!" Inuyasha complained.

"It's so lethal!" Kouga said.

"It must be a war tool from the present." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"Oooh, the present-"

"STOP!" Lady yelled. " It's a gun! A freakin gun! Yes it's from the present, yes it's loud and yes it's sure as hell lethal! Now, what the hell is happening?!" Lady asked.

"I should be asking you that same question! I come here to save you from this stupid wolf since the others were concerned about you and I find you ready to make babies with him?!!" Inuyasha pointed.

"Hey! She's my fiancée. and we were just gonna have our honeymoon a bit early." Kouga explained.

"You are Kouga's mate-to-be?!" Inuyasha asked in disgust.

"What's wrong with being my mate?!" Kouga asked insulted.

"Everything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I feel sorry for the gal who'll be bearing your kids! Hell, I'll be surprised if you even get kids!" Kouga laughed.

"What did you say wolf?!"

"You heard me mutt!"

Inuyasha and Kouga both scowled at each other ready to beat each other's throats.

"I'm not his mate!" Lady yelled and sighed shaking her head.

Still growling at each other, Inuyasha and Kouga continued to bag on each other while Lady sat and watched.

"Hey Lady, found you." Dante smiled coming out from behind the tree.

"Dante." Lady stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the others kept bugging me about you and Inuyasha was taking to long, and since I couldn't shut them up by shooting their brains out, I decided to get away from them and come get you." Dante explained.

"Cool, but Inuyasha and Kouga are fighting." Lady said pointing at the two.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything myself?" Dante shook his head and walked over to the fighting demons.

"Your ugly!"

"Your mom!"

"At least I had a mom!"

"Screw you!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at each other, then Dante pointed ebony and ivory at their heads.

"Wolf boy, Leave. Dog boy, come with me. And if you guys don't shut the hell up, pieces of your skull will be missing." Dante threatened.

Kouga looked over at Lady and appeared in front of her holding her hands.

"I'll come back for you, my betrothed." He kissed her hand and fled.

Inuyasha muttered under his breath and scoffed.

"Ugh, you think some little future weapon is gonna scare me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's see." Dante smiled pressing his finger against the trigger.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground making crater. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appeared.

"Kagome." Lady walked over to her. "Why did you guys come out here?"

"We were worried about you guys. And I kinda guessed that if something went wrong, Dante would end up killing Inuyasha. And I was right." Kagome giggled.

"You are one lucky bastard Dog, thanks to girlie, you've got another day to live." Dante said. Inuyasha growled in the dirt and Dante snickered.

"Lady, Dante, you guys wanna take a break and head back to the present? I forgot my bag at home and it has some first aid stuff I need." Kagome said walking over to the well.

"Sure." Lady said following.

"Agh, time to get me some Pizza and Sundae." Dante smiled, licking his lips.

"See you guys later, we'll be waiting at Kaede's." Miroku said trying to scrape off Inuyasha from the earth.

Kagome, Dante, and Lady jumped into the well and returned to the modern era.

In the modern era, Kagome returned to her room with Lady and Dante.

"Kagome, when are you going back? I didn't really get to do much back there." Dante said.

"I'm going to take a shower and maybe a quick nap. In probably about a few hours we'll go back." Kagome answered.

"Cool, well I'm gonna go grab a bite. let's go Lady." Dante and Lady left.

Leaving their vehicles where they first were, they walked to the ice cream parlor.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked.

"Strawberry sundae and a water for the princess." Dante ordered.

"Coming right up!"

"Again? Dante, can't you let me order myself?" Lady asked.

"I only got 5 bucks on me." Dante showed her.

"You are so cheap, I'll feel sorry for the girl who you take out on a date. You get prime rib, she gets the free bread they give out." Lady mocked.

"That's only if I really like her, If she's just some chick I picked up on the street, she'll get the free glass of water." Dante chuckled.

"You are so cheap, the only thing that probably isn't cheap are your special guns. Ebony and Ivory."

"Yup, these bad boys are my precious ba-" Dante paused as he felt around trying to feel for his weapons. "bies..." He finished looking around his waste.

"What's wrong?" Lady asked.

Dante stood up and his eyes widened. "DAMN! I must've left it in the forest where I was threatening them." Dante ran out.

"Dante where are you-" Lady stood up to chase after him until the waitress served their meal. Lady looked back at the door and sat down taking a spoonful of Dante's strawberry sundae.

Dante ran to the Higurashi shrine and jumped head first into the well.

"AGH!! DAMN!!"

Unfortunately, he didn't have the jewel shard to gain access through the well so he landed on his face, spitting out dirt. "Damn.." He brushed off the dirt from his face and climbed back out of the well and looked at Kagome's house, he spotted her window and began to climb up.

Her window was wide open and he tumbled in.

"Kagome!" He said looking around.

He found Kagome, fast asleep in her bed with the jewel shard around her neck.

"Sorry girlie, but I need this." He ripped off the shard from her neck and jumped out the window.

Kagome muttered words still asleep.

Dante was out of breath from all the panic and he held his breath, clasped his fingers around the shard and jumped into the well.

Within seconds, he looked up and saw trees and stars. Dante kept the jewel in his pocket and searched for his guns. He spotted the crater Inuyasha made from Kagome's sit command and found his guns.

"Huh! Ebony! Ivory!" He hugged them. "I was so worried about you! Are you ok babes?" Dante hugged and kissed them sighing with relief.

All of a sudden he felt a cold rush of wind from behind him, sending chills down his spine. He slowly turned around and saw a red eyed woman, holding a fan, standing before him. He looked at her up and down and he pointed his guns at her.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Give me the Jewel." She demanded extending out her hand.

Dante held the jewel inside his pocket and backed away.

"Answer me." He said placing his finger on the trigger, she stepped forward and he shot at her. She blocked his shot with her fan.

"Dance of blades!" She attacked him and Dante tried dodging it but he ended up badly injured. He laid on the ground, trying to get up, but used his strength to protect the jewel.

She transformed her feather-hair ornament into a giant feather and dragged Dante on to it.

"Ugh.." Dante groaned in pain.

She grabbed the jewel from Dante's hands.

"I'm Kagura." She introduced herself, taking them back to Naraku.

To be continued...


	6. Dante's Held Captive

**Dante's held captive**

It was dark, cold, and damp. Dante opened his eyes and scanned the area, his hands were tied. He was in a cave surrounded by a purple mist. Dante began coughing, unaware that he was breathing in poison, and covered his mouth and nose.

"Yo." Kagura walked in and cleared the air with her fan.

"You…" He grumbled. "Where are the jewels?!" Dante demanded an answer.

"It's safe. I can sense you're a half demon as well. Same as that dog Inuyasha."

"Hah!" Dante scoffed. "I'm nothing like that puppy eared punk! What the hell do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything from you. I'm just the messenger. Although there was someone who wanted to see you." There was a dark figure standing behind Kagura and she moved aside to let him through.

Dante sensed something familiar about the figure.

"Another half demon…" The figure said.

"So what of it?!" Dante spoke back aggressively.

The figure stepped away from the darkness, revealing himself.

Dante looked up at him and noticed something about him, but his demonic aura was much stronger.

"You look like-"

"I'm Sesshoumaru." He introduced himself.

"Sess..sess…sessho…shoooo..maaa..ruuuu?" Dante tried pronouncing the demon's name. "Sess..sho..ma…rooo. Shomaru…shhess…shoo….maaaaruuu."

Kagura snickered at Dante who kept mispronouncing his name and Sesshoumaru scowled at him.

"SESSHOUMARU!" He yelled out.

"How about Sesshy? Can I call you that?" Dante asked.

Kagura let out a small laugh and cleared her throat as Sesshoumaru eyed her.

"No. It's Sesshoumaru."

"But- Agh. Screw it. Whatever. I'll just try to talk without having to mention your name." Dante said and sighed. "OK dammit, why am I here? And why the hell did you have that elf bitch steal my shards?!"

"E-Elf Bitch?!" Kagura growled and Sesshoumaru held her back. "It's Kagura smart ass!"

"Whatever." Dante ignored her, sticking his nose in the air.

"So you're the son of Sparta."

Dante's eyes widened and he turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Y-You knew my father?"

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru had an evil grin on his face.

"What do you know about him?!" Dante yelled back.

"You're father has fought my father for thousands of years. They were hated enemies."

Dante stared at Sesshoumaru. "Who was your father?"

"Inu no Taishō; The Great Dog Demon. Mine and Inuyasha's father."

"Inuyasha…You're Inuyasha's brother?!" Dante asked surprisingly.

"He's my half brother. The scent of his human blood drives me insane. He's a disgrace, half human and half demon? How revolting. And knowing that I'm related to him…makes me sick."

"Um, isn't that a little too much? Dude he's your brother. And I guess your father was a popular guy. Maybe he was drunk one night and had a little fun. I mean, I don't know any lady who'd screw a dog. That's just sick." Dante unknowingly agreed.

"Exactly! I'm pretty sure my father was a drinker."

"It's all good, it's all good. So was mine." Dante then realized this had nothing to do with anything.

"Anyways, I've brought you here because someone gave me an interesting offer." Sesshoumaru said. Walking behind him was another dark figure.

"Another one?! Dammit can't you guys just like stand in the freakin sun?" Dante complained.

"Hello Brother."

Dante gasped. "V-Vergil?"

Back In the present, Kagome turned her entire room upside down.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" Kagome panicked going through her things.

"Kagome, you've got a visitor!" Sota knocked.

Kagome opened the door and it was Lady.

"Lady?"

"Kagome have you seen Dante?" Lady asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Lady! Do you remember if I was wearing my jewel?"

"Yeah, you had it on after we came out of the well. Why what's wrong?"

"I can't find it! I woke up and it was missing." Kagome sighed and sat on her bed.

"Huh! I think I know." Lady mentioned. "Yesterday at the Ice cream place Dante said he left his pistols in the feudal era. You remember him coming here yesterday?"

"No I was asleep…Huh! That jerk! He must've stolen it while I was sleeping!" Kagome grumbled.

"How are we gonna get back then?"

Kagome walked over to her drawer and took out a small jar with a shard in it.

"I have this in case of emergencies. Come on."

Lady and Kagome left for the Demon world.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked around the village while Shippo and Kirara rested at the hut.

"Inuyasha don't feel bad. I'm sure Dante just likes to mess with you." Sango tried cheering him up.

"He sure has a sharp tongue. Probably worse than Koga." Miroku said. "Imagine he falls in love with Kagome too--ugh." Sango hit him in the head with her boomerang.

"Shut up Monk. Huh. Inuyasha don't worry, once Dante figures out what's his reason for coming here, he'll return back to the present for good."

"Hmph. He better! And you know what? I'm glad I ate his strawberry sundae! Yeah…and it was good too! Hah!" Inuyasha huffed and walked away.

Sango had a worried look on her face and Miroku snickered.

Inuyasha walked away from the village and entered the forest. He walked towards the well and stood there looking down.

"Stupid Dante and stupid Kagome with their stupid-"

"SIT BOY!" The command echoed through the well and there appeared Lady and Kagome.

A crater in the form of Inuyasha's body was beside the well.

"Don't think I didn't hear you!" Kagome said angrily and stepped on him walking to the village.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Lady stepped over him.

"Damn it…"

To Be continued…

(Sorry I haven't updated, I know it's been a while! Read and Review please. Some people wanted Vergil so I tried adding Vergil in there. Let me know what you think, but go soft on me! I tried improvising. Thanks.)


	7. Complicated Matters

Lady followed Kagome as she walked towards Kaede's hut.

"Kagome! You're back." Miroku stood up.

"Where's Dante?" Kagome asked.

"Dante? Didn't he go back with you guys?" Sango asked.

"He took Kagome's shards while she was sleeping to come back here. He forgot his pistols. "Lady said.

"Pistols?" Sango and Miroku were still unfamiliar with present day weapons.

"Pistols. Pew! Pew!" Lady tried imitating what a pistol sounds like and stuck up her thumb and pointed her index finger towards them, pretending to shoot them.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and then he finally understood. "Oh! That PEW! PEW! Weapon that Dante uses. Ah."

"Haha. Yes, the Pew! Pew! Weapon. Did you guys happen to see them?"

"Them? So there's more than one Pew! Pew!"

Lady nodded her head.

"Well, I haven't seen them or Dante….Wait a minute, where's Inuyasha?" Sango looked behind them.

"He's eating dirt at the moment thanks to Kagome-chan!" Lady said a sweetly. Miroku blushed at how cute she sounded and quickly approached her.

"My Lady….Lady…" Miroku hesitated since her name was already Lady. "Please, bear my-"

WACK!

Sango slapped Miroku upside the head and dragged him to the corner.

Lady sighed and Kagome giggled.

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha Yelled out, stomping into the hut.

"Oh Inuyasha your back!" Miroku smiled and waved.

Inuyasha completely ignored the monk and angrily walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome! You are seriously starting to-"

"Hey! Don't yell at her-" Lady interrupted Inuyasha but didn't realize how quick Lady appeared in front of him, causing him to trip on top of her.

"Huh!" Kagome gasped as the two fell on the floor. Lady on her back and Inuyasha on top of her, distance between them was too close for comfort.

"S-Si-" Miroku quickly covered Kagome's mouth before she said the command.

"Wait until he gets off Lady, and then you can scream it as loud as you can." Miroku snickered.

"Ow…" Lady moaned, pushing Inuyasha off of her.

"S-Sorry." Inuyasha apologized, getting off of Lady.

"!" Kagome screamed out.

Now, with Dante, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Vergil.

Dante was still held captive, waiting for explanations why Vergil was there with them.

"So tell me Vergil, why are you here?" Dante asked.

"I should be asking you that same question." He replied.

"I'm here cause' that elf bitch kidnapped me!"

Kagura twitched in anger. "Again with the elf bitch?"

"Dante, I hear you have shards of the Jewel of four souls." Vergil said.

"So what of it?" Dante asked.

Vergil approached Dante and searched in his pockets.

"Wh-Whoa there! Heh, now's not the time to start searchin' for brotherly love."

Vergil scowled at Dante and pulled out the shards.

"Ah, here they are."

"W-Wait! Why do you need them?" Dante asked.

"Naraku." That was all that Vergil said.

"What the hell man? What's a Naraku? And I need those shards!" Dante yelled out.

Vergil ignored him and stuffed the shards in his pocket.

"W-wait! Vergil! I'll share my Strawberry Sundaes with you from now on! Vergil!" Dante called out.

They all boarded Kagura's feather and flew off.

"Gah! Dammit. Was that the only reason they tied me up? To steal those shards? Damn…Kagome's gonna be pissed." Dante tried looking down at his neck and chuckled. "Haha, at least I'm not wearing some stupid dog collar." Dante sighed, sitting on the floor, trying to untie himself, although with both hands tied and so are his feet, mission failed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Dante turned around to see a little girl calling out for Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sessho-" She paused as she saw a white haired man tied up on the floor. She walked towards him.

"Oh, Hey kid. Can you untie me?" Dante asked.

"Mhm." She nodded and untied him. Dante turned around to face her.

"Thanks kid." He patted her head. As he stood up he felt a tug on his jacket and looked down. She looked up at him with teary eyes, grabbing his jacket tightly.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"M-Master Jakken left…and Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Um..Are you his kid?" Dante asked.

She shook her head.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Rin." Rin introduced herself.

Dante looked down and noticed her leg was severely wounded. 'How can she still walk?' He asked himself.

"Um..I'm Dante, hey kid are you alright?" Dante asked looking at her wound.

"When Master Jaken left and Lord Sesshoumaru was gone…I ran into some wolves." Rin said. She looked up at Dante. "Can you please help me find him?"

Dante can see how wounded she was and how lonely she is so, he picked her up in his arms and looked onward.

"Sure, I'll help find that dog demon of yours….but first tell me, what is a little girl like you doing with some evil demon like him? HUH! Did he kidnap you? Lure you with candy? Said he had a little something special for you in his pants? Oh my god you still have your innocence right?"

Rin looked at him awkwardly and giggled. "Hehe, no, Lord Sesshoumaru isn't like that, he saved me. And I love him." She smiled.

'She loves him? That devious punk must've offered this kid something she couldn't refuse.' He thought to himself.

Kagome walked off on her own but Sango quickly followed. Miroku was behind them and Inuyasha was left behind with Lady.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Lady asked.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground and looked at her. "Is there anything you're futuristic weapon devices can do that'll get this stupid spell bounding necklace off me?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"You sure that's a good thing to do?" Lady asked.

"I'm tired of Kagome treating me like I'm some kind of dog!"

Lady giggled at the fact that he IS a dog.

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. "But, I'm not her dog. Just because she gets mad doesn't mean she should put all of her hatred on me. Even if it is because of me. Or..I don't know! She's already said the command about 10 times today! My ribs are about to break just from slamming into the ground forcefully."

Lady pulled out a gun she always carries for emergencies and pointed it at the necklace.

"Wh-Whoah! Lady are you going to-"

"Hold out your necklace." Lady instructed. Inuyasha held it out and Lady shot at the necklace numerous times until the beads broke off.

Inuyasha heard the beads drop on the floor one by one, he looked down at the beads and felt around his neck. "You did it…" Inuyasha looked at Lady and hugged her. "Thankyou…"

Lady could feel the warmth of his body as he embraced her. She sighed and smiled. "You're welcome."

Dante entered the hut, carrying Rin and looked at the embracing each other.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here."


	8. All about the Lady

Quickly pushing out of each other's grasp, Inuyasha and Lady turned away.

"Dante…where have you been?" Lady asked, but then she saw the little girl in his arms. "Who-who's this?"

"Inuyasha." Rin looks over at him and so does everyone else.

"Inuyasha, you two know each other?" Dante asked.

"She's the girl I always see hanging around Sesshoumaru, by the way where is that bastard?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"She said she lost him." Dante let her down and she stood beside him.

"Dante what the hell? What happened? How can you steal Kagome's shards? And did you get your 'babies' back? WHAT THE HELL?" Lady interrogated him.

"Quick nagging woman." Dante crossed his arms.

"I thought your name was Lady?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"DANTE-" Just before Lady was about to pound Dante, she noticed the wound on Rin's leg. She kneeled in front of her and looked at her. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

Rin shook her head.

"Kid, you can talk can't you?" Dante said poking her head.

"Dante can you not talk?" Lady asked, annoyed.

" I am talking!"

"I think she means she wants you to shut up." Inuyasha snickered.

"Hey half breed do you want to die!" Dante pulled out his pistols.

"Dante put those away before you lose them again-you're just as half breed as he is." Lady set Rin by a bucket of water.

"But I'm not an animal! I've got pure demon blood straight from hell and this punk's got ticks and fleas!" Dante did a quick hair flip and chuckled.

"Grr…" Inuyasha was about to pull out his tetsaiga until Lady placed her hand on the handle of his sword and sighed.

"Can you both stop acting immature and just shut the hell up?" Lady shook her head.

"Sister Lady, do you like Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

Lady slowly turned her head in a robotic fashion and glared at the poor little girl.

"HAHAHA!" Dante busted up laughing.

Inuyasha's face turned red and Lady just continued death glaring Rin.

"HAHA! Whooo! Yeah Lady, what's that all about? I mean, we walk in and you guys are romantically embracing each other, you're defending him from my insults and right now you're hand is still on the handle of his sword. I wonder what that means?" Dante laughed, laid on the floor and sighed. "Just wait til Kagome hears about this-"

Lady slammed her foot on Dante's head and creepily smiled back at Rin and Inuyasha. "Dante, would you like to feel my wrath?"

"Actually I'd like to feel those pair of-"

Lady kicked his head before he finished his sentenced and dragged him outside. "Inuyasha go take care of Rin, we'll be right back. Hehe." She pulled him by the hair.

"Dante! What is with you? What happened when you came back?" Lady asked.

"I just ran into some elf bitch who was TOTALLY into me, then some guy came out of the shadows who happens to be Inuyasha's brother and guess who else shows up?"

"Wait, elf…bitch?"

"YES. Vergil. They seduced me and stuff about the jewel shard and some guy named Nana-something-koo and they took the shards."

Lady slapped Dante upside the head and sighed.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Dante whined.

"You stole Kagome's shards, you got them stolen, you come back insulting the hell out of Inuyasha and you're just being a complete ass."

"I'm Dante! What's Dante without ass? See what I did there?" Dante winked and Lady stared at him.

"Wh-What? NO I do not see what you did there. Would you-"

"Ass. I'm an ass, my name's Dante and I have an ass, I-"

"DANTE! PLEASE. SHUT UP." Lady closed her eyes, exhaled then opened them, looking into Dante's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and Kagome's coming back soon and you're an idiot who's still in debt and I haven't killed."

"Aww…there's a bird in a tree, you wanna blast it off with you're bazooka?" Dante tried comforting her.

"I'm going back inside." Lady turned around and walked in, but when she stepped in, there were still beads on the floor and she slipped on them, loosing her balance.

"Lady!"

Lady landed on the floor, on top of Inuyasha, who held her by the waist. Dante looked down at the beads she slipped on and noticed that it was the necklace that held down Inuyasha.

"We're back! Kagome should finally be done cooling off now that-" Miroku's welcome back speech was cut off as soon as they caught Lady and Inuyasha in a compromising situation.

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her heart pound.

"S-SIT!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly, but when nothing happened, he looked at Lady.

"It worked…" Inuyasha sat up along with Lady, who was still on top of him, and hugged her. "Lady, it actually worked…" Inuyasha sighed with relief.

"Wh-what? Sit! Sit boy! Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled out.

"What happened? Why isn't Inuyasha crashing into the ground?" Sango asked.

Miroku bent down and picked up one of the beads that were on the floor. "Looks like the spell wore off, or should I say broke off."

Kagome looked at the bead and looked down at the beads on the floor, then moved her eyes at the two who were still hugging.

She took the bead from Miroku's hand and turned away. "I'm going home." And she walked out.

"Kagome-" Sango called out.

"Oh God." Dante followed Kagome to see what was wrong.

Miroku looked over and saw Rin who was fast asleep on the floor.

"Sango...is that Rin?"

Sango looked at noticed it was her. "What is she doing here? Inuyasha what is she-"

"Shh…this is getting good."

"Miroku what are you-"

"Just watch! Rin's asleep, Dante's going to watch over Kagome and Inuyasha isn't under the spell anymore, so what does this mean?"

Sango looked at Miroku and they both sat and watched.

Inuyasha still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Inuyasha…um…are you ok?" Lady asked, suffocated by his arms wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to-"

"Inuyasha, hah it's nice to see this side of you but if you hadn't noticed, Kagome went home."

"It's ok."

"Inuyasha what do you mean it's-"

Inuyasha faced Lady and there was a content look on his face, it was very relaxing. His eyebrows were relaxed, he had a soft smile on and his eyes were full of happiness. Lady was surprised by this expression on his face and so were the others who were watching.

"Hah, Inuyasha…you look so calm."

Inuyasha leaned in, closing the gap between him and Lady until…

BOOM!

There was a huge crash in hut and half of the roof was destroyed.

Sango and Miroku prepared there weapons, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of his sword and Lady pulled out a gun and turned around to see who it was.

The gun dropped and her whole body froze.

"V-Vergil?"

To Be Continued…

(Sorry AGAIN that it's been forever since I updated. I figured I should add a bit of drama but there will be action soon. If some character's are out of character, sorry, I just really wanted to write again but yeah. I'll Update soon! Keep on supporting I love my readers!)


End file.
